Sam Harper
Samuel "Sam" Harper is the titular main antagonist in the 1996 American horror comedy film Uncle Sam. He was portrayed by David "Shark" Fralick. Background In Kuwait, Master Sergeant Sam Harper and a few other soldiers in a helicopter are victims of friendly-fire which results in the crash of the helicopter and the immediate deaths of everyone onboard the helicopter save for Sam who is still fatally wounded. Soon afterwards, the crash site is investigated by a major and another sergeant. When the sergeant stumbles across Sam’s body, he returns to an inert state and proceeds to kill both of them and after which he mutters "Don't be afraid, it's only friendly fire!" before finally succumbing to his wounds. Weeks later, Sam's body is delivered by another sergeant to his hometown of Twin Rivers, which are left in the home of Sam's estranged sister Sally, who lives with her patriotic young son, Jody. Sam reanimates in the early hours of the Fourth of July, and proceeds to makes his way to a cemetery, where he murders two of three juvenile delinquents who had vandalized tombstones and desecrated an American flag. During the Independence Day celebration, Jody is told by his mother and aunt that his supposedly heroic idol Sam joined the military so he could get a "free pass" to kill people. In the same celebration as both of them, Sam starts killing many more people who he deem Un-American like the last delinquent (by decapitating him with a cleaver), a politician (by blowing him up with fireworks), a deputy (by impalement using a flag pole) and a lawyer (by using a stolen carnival gun). Later during the day Jody is told that the undead Sam is responsible for the deaths. With help from Sam's old mentor Jed, the boys go to Jody's house, where they find the lecherous sergeant, who dropped Sam off, dead and stuffed inside Sam's coffin. Realizing that Sam will probably go after Louise (Sam's wife), the boys and Jed go to her home. After encountering Sam agin, he blames Jed for his death after telling him tales of how glorious combat was. Jed retorts by yelling, "You never fought for your country! You just killed for the love of killing!" Louise leaves to go get Jed's cannon while Jody lures Sam outside. Jed then blasts him with the cannon twice, which destroys him in flames of Louise's house. The next day, Sally watches as Jody burns all of his war-themed toys in a trash can. List Of Murders Committed * 1: Unnamed Sergeant: Head twisted round, shot repeatedly through the torso. * 2: Unnamed Major: Shot repeatedly by the same rounds fired through the sergeant's torso. * 3: Willie: Stabbed in the eyes with garden shears * 4: Rick: Fell into an open grave and buried alive * 5: Clete: Hanged from flagpole * 6: Donald Crandall: Had an axe lodged into his head * 7: Jesse: Decapitated with a meat cleaver * 8: Ralph: Shot in the head with a rifle offscreen. * 9: Unnamed festival cook: Head forced into barbecue grill. * 10: Senator Alvin Cummings: Blown up with fireworks implanted in his chest. * 11: Deputy Phil Burke: Impaled on the American flag. * 12: Sergeant Twining: Throat slashed offscreen, placed into Sam’s coffin. Gallery Thumb 08cb5a81-b8c6-47b3-921c-a4392f69883a.jpg Uncle-sam-1996.jpg Trivia *Sam managed to kill 12 people, 2 of which were killed just before he succumbed to the injuries he sustained from the friendly fire incident and 10 others while in Twin Rivers. *Throughout the film, Sam is killed twice, the first being by a friendly-fire incident and the second time being when he was shot twice by an old cannon which caused to be knocked back into Louise’s house which then exploded and caused him to be incinerated in the flames. Category:Undead Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Addicts Category:Jingoists Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil